


【OS】小百合

by Maniaaa



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniaaa/pseuds/Maniaaa
Summary: 學成歸國繼承家族莊園的O，意外在閣樓裡發現被囚禁的S，這個S是他早逝的雙胞胎姊姊的孩子。





	1. 上部

**Author's Note:**

> ※和實際人物團體無關！  
> ※R18有  
> ※有關於亂倫的描寫  
> ※S還沒成年  
> ※除了S的部分以外，也有關於未成年性行為的描述  
> ※可能會有令人不舒服的描寫，一定一定要確定可以接受再往下閱讀

 

　　1955，夏季。

　　山田先生苦苦尋覓，高舉手上那塊寫著「大野先生」的牌子，預計班機抵達的時間已經超過了，又多等了一會兒，才終於接到了人。

　　本來這趟接送是被婉拒的。但那個地方……那個他們世世代代居住的莊園，直到現在還沒有公車能抵達，大野智不會開車。山田先生手握方向盤，一路不時偷瞟大野智，當年還只是個愛噘嘴的小少爺，現在都不一樣了。

　　「山田太太還好嗎？」大野問。

　　「好的很囉。知道您下飛機第一個問起她，回去要樂壞了。」

　　「在外面總是想她做的菜。」大野低聲說。突然又提高音量：「我的叔叔好嗎？我的堂兄弟姊妹們呢？」

　　山田張了張嘴，復又閉上，好半晌才說：「好得很囉……」

 

　　山田先生服侍的這個家族，擁有佔地相當大的一座莊園。下了火車的地標，寫的也是莊園的名字。主屋是明治時期動工興建的，孤立在一個山坡上，其餘的部分漸漸擴建出去，有些佃戶就住在莊園裡，自成一村，距離主屋非常遙遠。

　　大野看那個地標牌子從眼前一晃而過，後面全都生著夾竹桃，熱熱烈烈地開了一整片，粉紅粉紅的，很是刺眼。

　　他回來了。

　　大野重新戴上墨鏡。遠遠地，他已經能看見一團漆黑的人們──穿得一片黑，男人女人，這些主人們，站在比傭人還要更靠前的地方，一個個伸長了脖子，目不轉睛，還有點戒慎恐懼的樣子，像鬣狗。

　　最先對大野微笑的，是他的小叔，這個小叔曾經非常英俊，但老了，妻子也一臉蒼白頹喪，他們生了不少孩子，最小的還在襁褓裡，最大的比大野年長許多。

　　他們的女兒紀子也湊上來。紀子頗為殷勤，上上下下看他，狹長的眼射出一道興奮的光芒。

　　「歡迎回來。」小叔說。「我們都有聽說你在國外的事情。出名了！你現在是……」

　　他困惑地打量大野，和一身手工西裝的大野比起來，在場正裝參加葬禮的男士彷彿都穿著相當寬大滑稽的東西，但他們又覺得，男人穿那麼漂亮做什麼呢，一點男子氣概都沒有。

　　紀子知道她堂哥是高級訂製服的裁縫師，做女裝，她巴望著要一件，可是父親一定不同意，除非是不用付錢的。

　　「你這次回來，很快又要回巴黎了吧。」小叔問。「最近發生太多事了。讓我們好好招待你，給你接風洗塵？」

　　大野環顧四周，笑了笑。「不必了，我打算整頓一下這個地方。」

　　小叔的笑容僵了些許。「……這麼急？」他小聲嘟噥，後來乾脆豁出去似的。「你要讓我們搬走，也要一些時間給我們整理。」

　　「收拾幾個行李，應該不需要太久。」大野把墨鏡摘下來收妥，眼睛畏光地瞇了瞇。戴著薄皮手套的纖細手指摸了根菸出來，交到他小叔手上，親自給他點著了火。

　　「你是為了復仇回來的，是不是。」小叔不得不吸了一口，整張臉被菸霧弄得模模糊糊。「可是你找錯人了，那不是我們裡面的誰做的。」

　　大野瞥了他小叔一眼。

　　「那也不是我做的。」他說。「當年你們誰都不相信。」

　　小叔沉默了。他撫摩著帽子硬挺的邊緣，垂下了眼睛。

　　在他們面前，大野老爺的棺木正被緩緩沉降入土，葬在莊園裡，像他的祖先一樣，大野為他擺了一束花，撒了一把土。

　　他彷彿看見父親又在他面前，但他已經記不清父親的面容了。

 

　　山田太太匆忙奔下樓來，一把閣樓的鑰匙緊緊握在手裡，生怕弄丟，她常常打掃閣樓，在她看來，閣樓的老鼠是非常多的，不仔細清潔不行。

　　少爺剛返家，隔天就把小叔一家人攆出去了。那幾個亂七八糟的兒子，還有奢侈浪費的母女，全都再也不需要他們服侍，實在是落得輕鬆。

　　「是報應囉。」她和丈夫說。

　　「當年少爺和小姐出那件事，我就是不信的。我們少爺怎麼可能做那種事？對他親姊姊……他們就非要把白的說成黑的。」山田先生說。「現在還怕老爺是他們用槍打死的，我可不要警察上門來，還得騰房間讓他們住。」

　　「那倒不是，真是老爺自己在清槍的時候走火的。」太太說。「還能怎麼說呢……體面的人不一定體面地死啊。」

　　山田太太聽見召喚鈴，又急忙奔上樓去。好幾個傭人從上面走下來，臉色都凝重，她只來得及瞥一眼，稍微整理圍裙，便進房裡去，少爺正在用早餐，房裡擺了一台縫紉機，大概就是從少爺行李中最重的那一只搬出來的。

　　「我想和妳商量裁撤僕人的事情，畢竟以後這個家裡只有我了。我希望全都裁掉。」他頭也不抬。「麻煩妳給他們寫封好一點的推薦信，妳的我已經寫好了。」

　　山田太太順著他的指示，拿起了一封放在桌上的信，在手裡捏皺。這個消息嚇到她了。

　　「……您不能一邊說喜歡我做的菜，一邊又要把我開除！」

　　大野停下手裡的素描工作，好像被冒犯了一樣，他抬眼盯著山田太太，山田太太無懼於他的視線，她說她不屑這一兩個破錢──顯然在他父親因為巨大的傷痛而對家裡的一切不管不顧後，他小叔也沒給家裡的傭人們合理的待遇。

　　但山田太太也不低聲下氣地求他。她交出了幾乎所有的鑰匙，把信給撕碎，挺著背脊出房門去了。

 

　　當天下午，山田太太從閣樓下來，她只暗藏了這把鑰匙，總想著老爺死後就可以把那孩子放出來，又怕他在外面活不了，想來想去，一再拖延，早晚要被少爺發現。

　　她手上掛著一個籃子，裡面放削好的蘋果，被偷吃了兩個，她早就知道會這樣，特地多準備了幾顆給那個孩子削。

　　「天氣轉陰了。」山田太太在走廊上遇見家庭醫生吉永。「是呀，要轉陰囉。」

　　他們往窗外望，園丁正在趕工修剪園子裡的草木，這是大野吩咐下去的，一切都需要修整，多出來的，必須得切除。

　　大野隻身走在寬廣的草皮上，朝外走去，他沒有帶雨傘！山田太太只擔心這個。她去找了把傘，匆匆忙忙追上大野，大野手裡拿著圓鍬，並不留意天氣。

　　一路走到家族墓園，大野找到了一個簡單樸素的小墓碑。立在其他莊嚴慎重的墓碑旁邊，更顯得它的脆弱渺小，墓碑上寫著大野小百合，歿於1950年。那麼距離她入土之時，不過是五年前的事。

　　大野開始挖掘小百合的墳墓。他脫掉風衣，脫掉外套，挽起襯衫袖子，也不去管雨。如果有必要，他會用手指著天空，質問神明為什麼讓小百合死去。

　　山田太太撐著傘，滿鼻子的泥濘味道，雨水從小腿開始灌進鞋子裡。她不動聲色地站在一邊，這種古怪的事情，從她開始在這裡工作時就見慣了。

　　第一次見到這對雙胞胎姊弟，他們手牽著手站在她面前，她訝異無比，這種荒蕪的地方，怎麼能滋養出這樣標緻的人物？小百合是姊姊，智是弟弟，兩張粉撲撲的臉蛋，細膩的骨架，像小鶯鳥一樣婉轉的嗓音，完美地繼承了他們父母的優點。

　　但隨即她也發現了，這對姊弟一點兒也不服管教，家庭教師換了又換，沒有一個能做久。

　　弟弟一向聽從姊姊的指揮，偶爾她路過一個房間，聽見裡面有吵鬧聲，那必定是姊姊在毆打弟弟，別的僕人都這樣告訴她。可見小百合那時候已經略有瘋狂的苗頭，但家裡沒有半個人在意。而弟弟──對姊姊做的一切都承受下來，從無怨言，死心蹋地服從。

　　這對姊弟母親難產早逝，被父親放任成長，雖然有像人偶一般美麗的外貌，實際上和未被馴化的小獸差不多。

　　姊姊顯然患有一些病症。隨著年紀愈大，她依然不能讀寫，只對弟弟施暴，又總是在施暴後溫柔呵護弟弟，緊緊帶在身邊，當她安靜地坐著，就像一幅畫，一切都非常正常，但只要和她相處一會兒，便能發現她的病態之處。

　　小百合的身體漸趨成熟，身段玲瓏豐美，行為舉止別於她的弟弟，依舊野蠻，十三歲的時候，如同往常的晚餐時間，小百合在餐桌上誕下了一個孩子，眾人駭然。

　　矛頭很快指向與她幾乎形影不離的弟弟。

　　從弟弟的房間裡，翻出了好多裸女的素描。紀子供稱，她曾經看到過小百合在他的房間裡赤裸著身體。

　　弟弟被指認為犯人，但這是家族的醜聞，眾人約定緘口不言。

　　於是弟弟連夜被送到國外去了，一只行李也沒來得及收拾。

 

　　「您為什麼回來這破爛地方？」山田太太渾身戰慄。「您是回來復仇的嗎？」

　　大野趴倒在小百合甫出土的棺木上哭泣，他的眼淚沾濕了泥土，拍著打著小百合的棺木，要她甦醒過來。

　　她是他的生命，永恆的另一半骨肉，缺失的靈魂，他的貝緹麗彩，他的幸福他的愛。

　　現在他遲來地，親眼見證了小百合之死。

 

　　……一雙沾染著汙泥的絨面鞋，溫順地擺在僕人休息室的桌上，山田太太正在翻閱書籍，尋找清理的方法。

　　除了不願離去的山田太太，幾乎所有人都被遣走了，就連山田先生，也先於她離開了莊園。

　　她翻出閣樓的鑰匙，端起剛做好的布丁，加一杯熱牛奶，小心翼翼爬樓梯上去。下來的時候撞見大野，大野看她手裡拿的全是空盤，起了疑心。

　　「妳最晚明天中午得離開這裡，山田太太。」大野說。「鑰匙。」他朝她伸出手來，她知道自己沒法再躲下去了。

　　「答應我您會善待他。」她卑微地懇求道，頭低得不能再低。

 

　　她帶他走上閣樓。

　　推開吱呀作響的木門，在堆滿雜物的閣樓裡，整理出了一個小而精緻的空間，擺著床和桌子，遠一點的地方有浴廁設備，桌上一個玻璃瓶裡插著一支芍藥，還是花苞模樣。

　　床上的被褥鼓起一團，他走近去看，只看見一綹頭髮從床邊溜下來，床上的人露出一塊白皙的臉頰，翹著嘴唇在睡。

　　「女孩子？」

　　「是男孩。」山田太太說。「那個時候……我捨不得把孩子送走。」

　　「妳就把他藏起來了。」

　　「我能怎麼辦！老爺知道會殺了他，我該怎麼辦？我那時候還沒結婚，我不能帶著一個嬰兒，而且──」

　　她絕望地望向大野，彷彿接下來要說的話，能要她的命似的。

　　「我覺得把他留著，有天能證明少爺您的清白。」

　　

　　大野讓山田太太下樓去，她需要舒舒服服地睡上一覺，睡醒以後，這個莊園裡的事情，都和她沒有關係了。他還準備了一筆謝禮，這是她應得的。

　　他拉過桌前的椅子，坐在床舖旁邊，這是一個狡猾的孩子，早就已經醒了，卻還要裝作在睡覺的樣子，方才他們的對話，他一定也聽得清清楚楚。

　　「今後你歸我管。」大野輕聲說。「我會常常上來看你。」

　　他用褪下手套的手，輕輕撫摸那片柔軟滑嫩的臉頰，感覺到對方正在發抖，於是把手拿開了。

　　隔天早上他如約送早餐上來，那是在天都還沒亮的時候。他有自己的工作習慣，某些時候乾脆就不睡。他曾經的戀人們無法在他的「愛意」、他的「脾氣」之下忍受太久。他一直在找尋和小百合相似的女性，必須得是女人，因為他要讓她們來穿他的衣服。

　　可是如果是小百合的孩子，繼承了她美麗的一切，和某個可恨的男人的血緣──大野走到床邊，這個孩子擁有不像孩子的淺眠習性，睜開眼睛來看他，又像突然想起自己的偽裝，慌忙閉上眼睛。

　　「叫什麼名字？」

　　「……細塩。」

　　「翔？」

　　大野確實是誤聽了。山田太太即便照顧他，但也從未取代父母親的權利，來為這個孩子取過正式的名字。而且她教養他，是出於證據的保全，她一定時常想起他身上流著罪人的血液，又不忍任何人傷害他。

　　大野安靜地坐在床邊，看翔把早餐都吃完了以後，漸漸地昏睡過去，墜入他的臂彎裡。

 

　　「希望妳還沒改變心意，山田太太。」大野替她提行李，好不容易送到了門前，卻又請她止步。「我想要妳暫時留下來。」

　　「……您要我做什麼？」山田太太用粗糙的紙擦拭眼淚，整張臉都被磨得發紅。

　　大野替她轉開閣樓的門，她一看見裡面的慘況，所有的東西都被翻搗過一遍，碎的碎，破的破，便也顧不得別的事情，直上前把她的孩子緊緊攬在懷裡。

　　翔原本長及腳跟的頭髮被剪掉了，他必須在睡覺時緊緊攬在懷裡的被子也被剪破，衣服裡外都被換過一遍，整個人上上下下全是修剪的痕跡。

　　他把淚水全都擦到被子上面，抱著那條破爛的東西哭個不停。雙腿還在微微發顫，性器上也有被修剪過的痕跡，除去了多餘的皮，敏感的龜頭一時完全暴露出來，一碰就不舒服，連內褲都沒辦法穿，整根青澀的陰莖因為剛睡醒的尿意而微微勃起，必然拉扯到傷口，還要痛上好一陣子。

　　她被留下來照料他，因為吉永醫生手術後斷然離開了。

　　山田太太著手縫合起那件被剪破的被子，她坐在壁爐旁邊，另一旁坐著大野，更遠的地方，放著翔被剪下來的一束長頭髮。

　　起居室和從前大野的房間一樣，充滿了裸女的身形，好幾張草稿被貼在鏡子上，幾位斜肩膀女性穿著花一般的連身裙，刺繡的部分只用筆潦草地塗抹過去，看不出來成品的模樣。

　　「他還沒長開，還只是個孩子。」她說。

　　「他不小了。因為妳帶大他，所以永遠都覺得他小。」大野撕掉手稿，扔向紙堆。「我今後就是他的母親，他的父親，他的兄長……」

　　大野的話語戛然而止，山田太太從針線裡抬頭，總覺得他還有後半句沒說。

　　

　　大野再次爬上閣樓，聽不見一點閣樓上的動靜，燈沒有開，他把托盤放到桌子上，瓶中插著一朵百合，雄蕊的花藥被揪掉了，只剩下細長的花絲。正中的雌蕊柱頂有些濕潤，他用指尖去碰，聽見身後一點細微的聲響，是衣料摩擦的聲音。

　　大野被撲倒在地。

　　翔躲在衣櫃的上方，他壓在大野身上的軀體因為緊張而微微發抖，大野摸上他的腰，他穿那件毛呢的外套，過大了，摸起來像禿毛的貓。

　　他們安靜地對視著，山田太太替翔修整了他的頭髮，原本像被狗啃過一樣，現在露出了脖子和耳朵，他更清楚看見翔的五官，與小百合長得並不是那麼相像，但是白淨剔透的肌膚，和傾斜嫵媚的肩膀，被層層覆蓋在衣服底下的身形，和他的母親，全是一個模子印出來的。

　　翔扭動身體想要閃避他的觸摸，大野在猜測他腰部的尺寸、胸部的寬窄、他的臂圍。

　　翔乘坐在他身上的臀部被他弓起的雙腿往前推，不得已細微地擺動著，臉頰紅紅的，正在啃下嘴唇。

　　他凝視大野好一會兒，最後揮了一拳，硬生生打斷大野的鼻子。

　　血液沁流下來。

　　「山田太太把你教得真好，是不是？」

　　大野摀著鼻子躺倒在地，依然穿著他精緻的西服，頭髮也整理得一絲不苟，這個閣樓，這個莊園，這個鄉下地方，他在這裡出生，但格格不入。

　　翔嚇了一跳，雙腿突然夾緊，大野的肋邊感到一陣溫熱的凝縮。

　　「你看起來不太……不太老。」

　　「聽起來像你見過很多人。」大野微笑道。「我和你媽媽一樣年紀，她比你都小的時候，就生下你了。」

　　「我是……我是見過很多人。我都知道他們在做什麼，我從上面看過他們。」

　　「可是只有山田太太知道你在這裡，是嗎？」

　　「我媽媽也知道。」

　　「哦，她好嗎？」

　　翔擺出一種成熟的應答姿態。「很好，好極了。」

　　大野舔了舔流淌下來的血液，他用袖子擦拭，粗魯地直抹過去，彷彿相當沒有耐心，趁著翔在恍神的時候，一把拉過他的手臂，迫使翔低下頭來與他親近。

　　「你媽媽五年前就直挺挺躺棺木裡了。」

　　翔瞪大眼睛，慌慌張張想從他身上起來。「我不想聽──」

　　「現在他們都走了。」大野說。「我是和你最親近的人。我們的血，有一大部分是一樣的。」

　　翔有點怕他，還怕等一下要斷鼻子的就是自己，使力掙扎起來，弄亂了大野的頭髮，還扯壞了一排釦子，叮叮咚咚掉得滿地。

　　他想要逃跑，但被抓住，壓倒在地，血從大野的鼻腔滴到他臉上，濃厚的鐵銹味把他嚇壞了。

　　大野湊近狠狠咬上他兩瓣嘴唇，他嚐到了又鹹又烈的氣味，認知到那可能是一種懲罰。

　　他不停地掙扎，嘴唇雖然被使力吸吮著，但沒有疼痛的感覺，於是又像是一種親密的行為，大野身上還有一股陌生的香氣。他雙腿之間有了奇怪的反應，奇妙的暖流朝著那裡奔去，一股酸麻的尿意湧了上來。

　　大野像是發覺了什麼，退開身體，把托盤放到翔的面前了。

　　「我不想吃。」

　　「不想吃就沒有下一餐。」

　　翔忿忿地瞪他一眼。「你毒我。」

　　「你打我。」大野撐著頭看他。

　　在翔那兩片飽滿的嘴唇上，沾染了他暈開來的鮮血，嘴巴微微張開，露出一點潔白的牙齒，盛在湯匙上的烙烤鳳梨沙拉被送進口裡，一閃而過的、濕潤的舌舔舔嘴唇，已經不排斥大野的血味了。

　　「那裡還痛嗎？」大野突然問他。

　　翔搖搖頭，知道他在說哪裡。眼皮掀起又掀落，委屈地看他。「之前很痛。」

　　「……我希望你永遠乾淨又漂亮，這是最重要的。」大野又說。「對我來說也是。」

 

　　翔吃得很乾淨。大野收拾餐盤以後，準備要離開。翔坐在床上，兩條細直的腿踮起腳尖踩在地上，歪著頭看他。

　　「所以山田太太不會回來了嗎？」他說話帶有鼻音。

　　「她不上來。」大野拉開門，一道來自外面的光線銳利地照了進來。「我會陪你。」

　　

　　「……那孩子很聰明。」大野摘下幾張草稿，鏡子中映照出他的面容，他從自己身上看見了小百合的眼神。

　　「沒有遺傳到這個家裡的瘋病，是很聰明。」山田太太回答。「但再繼續關在閣樓，也要變瘋子。」

　　她正替大野縫製一部份的裙擺，尚且只是雛型。有一台縫紉機就擺在那裡，但只被用來做些簡單的事情，因為大野堅持要她手縫，折磨她的眼睛和手指。

　　大野對她的埋怨恍若未聞。

　　「我還需要二十個匠師，最少二十個，布料送來需要一點時間，這個星期裡面替我找齊這些人，在這裡工作，至少需要半年。我要替紀子做婚服。」

　　「然後淬毒在裙子裡面，我明白了。在這種鄉下地方給你找二十個在巴黎待過的匠師，因為那樣才合你的習慣，我明白了。」

　　大野溫和地對她笑笑。「明白就好。」

　　他拿過皮尺，端起托盤，臂下夾一本素描本，上閣樓去了。

 

　　測量尺寸的過程進行得非常順利，翔未經日曬的皮膚在閣樓裡也好像會發亮那樣的，在這片若隱若現的陰溼氛圍中顯得尤其動人，他有一段時間可以盡情觸摸赤裸的肌膚，但這是不妥的，而且翔總是閃躲他。

　　「我不喜歡……被量。」

　　「山田太太給你做衣服的時候也量你。」

　　「你不是要給我做衣服。」他辯駁。「你不滿意我的數字。」

　　大野直起身體，從容地和他平視，他們的眼睛在同一條水平線上，未來他還很可能會長高，現在的數字充滿了變動性，即便做好了成品，也要頻繁修改。

　　「你還在長身體，我只是煩這些數字。」

 

　　翔吃得很慢，而且心情很糟，沒吃幾口就躺回床上，用那件已經被縫補完成的被子（他的安全毯）蓋住臉，嗚嗚地哭泣，哭到一抽一抽地打嗝，才因為肚子餓自己停下來。

　　大野始終坐在他的對面，他弄出來的動靜正在折磨大野需要專注在設計圖上的神經。

　　但翔顯然發現了他可以用噪音惹怒大野，他反覆用湯匙和叉子在瓷盤上撞來撞去，最後甚至摔破了一個玻璃杯，水流到大野的牛津鞋旁邊。

　　大野從口袋裡翻出鑰匙，扔到他的身上，鑰匙掉進棉被裡消失了，他鑽進去找。

　　「滾出去。」大野冷得像塊冰。「你妨礙到我了。」

　　「山田太太說你在乎我，但你一點也不。」翔手裡把玩著鑰匙，一隻腳擺到大野的膝蓋上左搖右搖。

　　「我愛你。」大野用生硬的日語同他說愛，他摘下眼鏡，上前把那些玻璃碎塊都清除掉，仔細地用鞋子踢走。「在這世界上我最愛你。」

　　翔盯著他看，細密的睫毛垂降出一片沉重的陰影。

　　「……我想看你畫的東西。」翔一下子擠到大野的身邊，他單坐在他一隻腿上，抓著他的膝蓋左搖右搖。「這是要給誰穿的？」

　　「紀子的婚紗。」

　　「紀子是婊子。」翔噘著嘴巴說話。「她的未婚夫不知道，上門找她的男人和你的鞋子一樣多。」

　　他的雙腳踏在深紅色地毯上，弓起一個可愛的弧度。

　　「……我一雙鞋子都沒有。」

　　「因為你現在還不需要走太遠，小翔。」大野把他趕下自己的大腿。

　　柔軟的重量消失了，取而代之的是不停向他扔過來的衣服。

　　他望著怒氣沖沖把身上的衣服（他做的）一件件剝下來的男孩，山田太太是錯的，他很肯定，這無疑是一個可怕的、可喜的、屬於他們家族的孩子。

　　亂七八糟的憤怒，亂七八糟的舉止。

　　「你想把我變成你要的樣子！」翔朝著他咆哮。「我不要當你他媽愚蠢的衣架！」

　　他隨手抓起大野的皮尺，又揉又拉地想把它扯壞。最後被大野用皮尺綁縛住雙手，扔到床上，又開始哭泣。

　　翔把閣樓的鑰匙塞進嘴裡，含在舌頭上，用唾沫浸泡，嚐到了類似於血液的味道。

　　「吐出來。」大野掐住他的下頷，伸手進他的嘴裡翻攪，濕熱滑軟的舌頭被翻來攪去，唾液沿著嘴角流淌出來，有種近似於嘴唇相碰的感覺，但更粗暴──翔的視線渙散開來，那天感覺到的，現在又感覺到了。

　　「成熟點。」大野推開他的臉。

　　翔說著氣話。「你要我成熟，你得澆灌我。」

　　他用鼻子呻吟出聲。敏感地發現壓在他身上的男人，也有和他一樣的感覺。

　　「你必須穿我的衣服。」大野把濕淋淋的鑰匙丟進桌上的玻璃瓶，百合開得正美。他吻吻翔的臉頰。

　　「我能給你一切，你要鞋子、要任何東西──但你要穿我的衣服。」

　　他像用盡力氣一樣朝著他的外甥低下頭來。「我只有你了。」

　　翔抱抱他的頭，手指穿進頭髮裡。「……那你一定非常孤單。」

　　他們的嘴唇相碰在一起，結束第一個吻時，大野感到後悔，翔紅著臉想要他再親一次。

　　「第一次做這種事情？」大野問。

　　「你問每個要和你上床的人這種問題？」翔睨起眼睛，煙視媚行地，抬高臀部來碰碰大野。

　　他在自己的床上翻了個身，手指滑上男人的背，用猶豫不安的碰觸，使盡全力在扮演一個嫻熟於性的角色。

　　他腦中浮現一個畫面。

　　潮濕的電台音樂，悶悶發亮的霓虹燈，成年人說著成熟的、調情的話，毫不在乎，一點都不在乎，把臉別了過去。

　　他被用手指進入體內的時候，也把臉別了過去。他沒想到會真的要這麼做，心臟怦怦直跳。

　　好像有點細微的便意……不由得開始緊張了起來。他對兩個人要怎麼接合在一起的方法，始終只有模糊的輪廓，真的有什麼東西推進來的時候，在穴口的地方一直有點痛，他在枕頭上面一下一下地蹭著臉頰，順手把小被子塞到枕頭下面，總覺得這是不可以被小被子看到的事情，太色了。

　　他每一次吐氣放鬆，就感覺那根東西朝裡面進來一點，最後好像到了一個很深的地方，下面脹脹的，有什麼正在他的身體裡，被塞得滿滿的，很溫暖。

　　「還痛嗎？」

　　「有點、有點奇怪，可是不會……」他帶著哭腔說。「我……我會穿你做的衣服。」

　　翔一邊回想著他在不知道哪裡看到的書，認為自己就身處美國的某個廉價旅館裡，空氣中有肥皂和薄荷，有暖陽，有乾燥的書報。他把手掛在大野的頸後，扭著脖子嫵媚地笑，其實他一步也沒踏出過閣樓，大野也知道。

　　他跪在大野身上，生澀地被頂撞，性器像百合的雌蕊一樣搖搖晃晃，龜頭是粉嫩的，出汁了──之前才被這樣比喻過，他感覺自己確實乾淨又漂亮。

　　不知道為什麼，大野說的話他都相信，而且謹記於心。

 

　　大野的性器要比他大上一圈，柱身青筋攀浮。翔緩緩撸動那根剛從他後穴拔出來的熱燙肉棒，這和碰觸自己的性器，是完全不一樣的感覺。

　　他沒辦法從大野的表情分辨大野的情緒，他覺得大野應該是興奮的，不然怎麼會勃起，可是大野又是那麼冷靜，他不曉得──

　　當他趴在地上，從裂縫觀察這莊園裡的人的時候，遠遠地總是只看見一團團的黝黃色肉體，女傭碗公一般大的乳房，紀子貧瘠的身型，那幾個兄弟扁塌的屁股，他們在每個地方做愛，和姊妹，和女傭，女傭想要一些別的好處，紀子則可能是他們的性玩物，畢竟她哪裡也去不了。

　　翔認為，自己在閣樓上超然地觀察他們，地位至少是高於可憐的紀子的。

　　而大野，是這個家裡最漂亮、最高貴的人。

　　翔坐在他母親的兄弟身上，兩個人緊緊相擁，他不知道這個年長於他的男人，用那雙深沉的眼睛，想要說些什麼。

　　大野感覺水到渠成，他無可自制地佔有了姊姊的孩子，而且可以歸咎給那孩子對他的引誘，這是狡猾的大人才做得出來的事情。

　　翔夾著屁股走到桌子旁邊，腿彎成一個不自然的形狀，但又想裝作初次的性事對他毫無影響，那樣奇妙的姿態，顯得腰部曲線畢露，大野側躺在床上，他只需要欣賞。

　　翔從玻璃瓶裡挖出了鑰匙，手弄得濕淋淋的。

　　「給我一條線。」他向大野索要，大野直接將項鍊摘下來給他，那裡面放著的是小百合的相片。他一向和姊姊形影不離，對情人也毫不顧忌，她們口口聲聲說自己完全能理解他的執著，至少在一段關係中的時候是。

　　翔把母親的鍊墜拿下來，換上鑰匙，掛在脖子上。

　　他像個孩子一樣跳上床，捧著大野的臉就是一陣親吻。美好的初次性交確實澆灌了他。

　　一些幻想已經離他而去，這種成長甚至是有點罪惡感的。不過罪惡感很快被拋在腦後，他天生對這種感覺陌生。反正他換得了一段新鮮的，真實的，血源相繫的愛。

 

　　……翔從浴缸裡把臉浮起來換氣。水弄得眼睛模模糊糊，只看見大野似乎正在吸菸。

　　他趴在浴缸邊緣。「我也要。」

　　「你讓我太煩惱了。」他舅舅輕輕推開他的額頭，把菸在浴缸邊的小水窪裡按熄。

　　他用水潑大野，被他用水潑得滿身濕的男人，襯衫緊緊貼在腹上，就那樣下樓去了。

　　翔手上的橡皮鴨不停下沉，把水都吸進肚子裡。他奮力一甩，鴨子撞上闔起來的門，發出呱的一聲。

　　那根已然受潮的菸。

　　他用指尖小心地捏了起來，悄悄吻上大野的嘴唇碰過的地方。

 

　　紀子選在一個剛下完雨的時候過來給山田太太量身。大野抄寫著山田太太唸出來的數字，她的體態不太符合西方的肉體美，本人也有這樣的自覺，在鏡子之前愁容滿面。

　　「我付不出這筆錢。」

　　「就當成是我送你的結婚禮物收下。」大野應她。

　　紀子哽咽著說：「你知道我以前還太小，我根本什麼都不懂。我父親問我，是不是看見小百合在你的房間裡裸體……我很抱歉、我現在還是很抱歉……我說是，然後我點了頭。」

　　大野嘴裡咬著珠針，一根一根往她身上別。她的手臂和後背都有瘀血，像被擊打過。

　　她搓揉著手上的絹質手帕，茫然抬頭四望。「好奇怪啊……回到莊園，心情反而變安定了。為什麼我以前一直覺得，這裡是個被詛咒的地方。」

　　「起碼還要三個月。」大野摘下眼鏡，將桌面上按照順序排好的布料一塊塊拿起來比對，紀子還在盼望從他口中聽到任何關於原諒的話。

　　但大野始終叼著一根針。

　　他戴上白手套，謹慎地拉開一匹塔夫綢，有七碼長，攤開來都要有兩層樓那麼高，像泛著柔光的白色波浪。

 

　　「你不下毒了？」紀子離開後，山田太太這樣打趣他。

　　「我想和自己和解了。」大野低聲說。「所以我回來這裡。」

 

　　一份潮濕的報紙正被翻來翻去。

　　翔穿著浴衣，那基本上是他的睡衣，他才剛洗好澡，頭髮都濕淋淋的在滴水，但他一點也不想管，因為那些水最終都滴上了大野的下腹和胸膛，他熱衷於把大野的衣服弄濕。

　　「嗯……嗯……你知道加州開了迪士尼樂園嗎？就在上個月──」

　　他向後仰頭，頭髮貼上大野的臉頰，埋在身體裡的肉棒好像動了一下，翔低喘了一聲，整個人都躺到大野身上。把報紙舉得高高，在透光的情況下，字都飄起來了。

　　「這個字……怎麼唸？」

　　大野咬了咬他的耳朵。「我不曉得。我不看報紙。」

　　「那我、也、嗯啊……不看、」

　　他的雙足是騰空的，踩不到地，只能順著大野的頂弄擺動身體，但大野頂得很隨便，像突然想到就來那麼一下，他感覺自己裡面都咬出了陰莖的形狀，前面蕈狀的頭部一次一次碾過他某個非常舒服的地方，他總是忍不住就夾緊雙腿，常常把射精的慾望和尿意搞混。

　　翔仰起脖頸，迷亂地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他好渴。

　　「啊、哈……嗯、我想、我想去……」

　　「你是想射還是想去？」

　　大野正在吻他的脖子。那裡不時有流下來的水珠，和汗液摻在一起，折出一片冷亮的光。

　　他淺淺地進出，每一次都帶出一點裡面的黏液，混著精液起泡的東西沾得翔的屁股和會陰全部都是，發出咕啾咕啾的聲響，他自己的恥毛也因為這樣都揪在一起了。

　　「想、想……」

　　暖熱的內壁驟然把他夾緊。翔突然捏上他的大腿，弓起了身體，發出了嗚嗚的哀鳴聲。

　　他的陰莖因為翔的動作而滑了一點出來，小穴裡頭卻又把他吸了進去，一陣一陣奇妙的痙攣分次包裹上來，像好幾張嘴同時在又吻又吸，他的腦漿彷彿就要沸騰，可是必須在此時止步。

　　大野咬住翔的肩膀，硬是從高潮的邊緣退了下來。他感到有折磨自己的必要，尤其是在性事裡。

　　翔轉頭過來疑惑地看他，又用手去觸碰他們結合在一起的地方，一被他碰到敏感的陰囊，大野就瑟縮一下，腹肌緊緊地繃著，快感瘋狂朝著下身奔流而去。

　　在反覆搗攪以後，翔的裡面已經爛糊糊的，又軟又燙，是屬於他的蜜穴。翔體內給他帶來的快樂一波波地，好像永遠停不下來，愈來愈洶湧，收縮的頻率更加密集，不停把他往歡愉的巔峰推進。

　　他們的身體異常契合，就像為了彼此而生。

　　翔總是想和他做愛，山田太太或許刻意約束過他的性慾，好讓他不要習染這個家族的瘋狂，但無疑失敗了，因為他們天生擅長偽裝。

　　他知道翔因為窺視這個家裡的動靜，而把家裡的亂倫視為正常，他也知道外面的世界會怎麼評價這種行為，可是他習慣了，比翔來得更早。

　　畢竟他也曾經納悶許久，為什麼家族的相片裡，他的父母親一直都在一起，祖母慈愛地抱住他們的肩頭，從小到大，姓的也是同樣的姓。反而可憐的小叔，是妾生的孩子，和他們不是一個母親，不太親近。

　　那時候家裡，是有種癲狂的熱鬧的，不像現在一般冷清。

　　大野失神地抽動性器，他想像如果他能和翔有個孩子，一定、一定和小百合非常相像。

　　一旦有了這個想法，就無法拒絕翔的引誘，他深切地愛他，還怕他不愛。他覺得這個幻想能在每一次射精的時候成真數秒。

　　翔被粗大肉棒塞滿的窄道，再也承受不了更多的刺激，迫使他用少年的沙啞嗓音尖叫出聲，但是壁肉纏住的男根卻只有變硬的趨勢，毫不留情朝著翔的前列腺反覆戳弄，他的雙手被大野拉到背後，胸膛向前頂起，好像要受死那般，擺出了犧牲的、求饒的姿態，在空中顫抖的陰莖噴出了稀疏的精液，四散在木地板上。

　　翔脫力地往後癱倒，又被澆在腸道內的精液驚得彈跳起來。

　　他伸手想反向搆住大野的脖子索取親吻，但在那之前，他還在高潮餘韻中的雙眼，看見大野抬起手來撫摸他的頭髮，無奈又溫柔，是非常慢的撫摸。

　　「你看，你又要再洗一次澡了。」大野的前端又侵入了他的穴口，左右拉展那還在瑟縮的括約肌，翔難耐地扭動身體，最後掙脫了大野的懷抱，光著腿走到桌邊，把托盤推向大野。

　　「……我現在好餓。」

　　他重重地揉了一下自己的肚子，白濁滴滴答答從他兩腿之間落下。

　　「你把我裡面弄壞了。」

 

　　他拿他沒有辦法。

　　大野把他外甥的桌子整理乾淨，放上一張布，滑亮亮的，翔跪坐在床邊看他刺繡，吃飽了，看了好一會兒，後來轉身過去，趴在窗邊，哼起不成調的歌曲，歌詞濁濁地含在嘴巴裡。

　　窗外正在下雨，翔轉身回來時，鼻子都沾上了雨水。他睜著圓亮的眼睛湊到大野面前。

　　「我原本討厭你。」他說。「因為你從來不在這個家裡，然後有天突然出現了。」

　　「我很抱歉。」大野全神貫注在他的工作上。

　　翔靠在牆上，旁邊坐著他禿毛的熊熊。大野說以他的年紀，不該再跟那東西說話了。

　　「我還討厭你現在這樣。」

　　大野不置可否。「我很抱歉。」

　　「可是我覺得，我好像愛上你了。」

　　「我也愛你。」大野頭也不抬地說。

　　「我說的是別種愛……反正一定不是你說的那種。」

　　「刺繡需要非常專心，你一直在拖延我的進度。」大野摘下眼鏡，無可奈何地撫上了放在他膝蓋上擾亂他的腳掌。

　　「反正是給紀子的。」

　　「我不管是給誰的，就是那麼一回事，我要專注。」

　　「專注地刺上半年？」

　　「刺繡需要耐心。」大野說。「你可以隨時離開。」

　　翔安靜地凝視著他，但不打算住手。

　　「我不想下樓。」翔說。「我不想被看。」

　　他腳趾之間細膩的皮膚，緊緊貼合著大野的拇指。大野的手上生著長年使用針線留下來的繭，只要稍微用力搓揉，就能讓那雙白皙的足留下一條一條發紅的痕跡。

　　他歛下眼睛想了想。「……你沒離開過這裡，怎麼知道這種愛那種愛有什麼差別。」

　　「我知道。」翔的足尖從大野的胸膛，掃過乳首，滑向大野的跨下，在腿根輕輕踩踏。足弓搭在漸漸脹起的硬物上，大野的目光變得深沉。

　　「你和山田太太就不一樣。」

　　翔像是沒有意識到自己的勾引行為，他自顧自地望著天花板，在那瞬間非常純真。

　　「愛就是一種……熱熱的、鼓鼓的感覺。像永遠不會再覺得餓。」

 

　　「還沒用過晚餐吧──快進來。」

　　山田太太替紀子開了門，本來紀子要是想要，回莊園就像是在回家。在她心裡，從小長大的這裡才是家。但她不敢久待。

　　「不勞煩您了，我想快點試裝，天色好陰，像要下雨。」

　　她匆匆走到起居室裡，起居室的裝潢被換過，四周擺的都是鏡子，她的婚紗就穿在人台上。那件層層疊疊的嫁紗一穿到身上，她泛起了雞皮疙瘩。

　　大野剛從房間出來。起居室裡站著所有參與裁縫的女士，她們熬夜趕工數個月，才趕製出了紀子的婚紗。那樣華麗的衣裳穿在紀子的身上，她感覺自己好美，從未這麼動人過，但又好像只是個蒼白脆弱的衣架。

　　「這個家裡，你對我最好了。」她哽咽著說。

　　她指的很可能是他小時候都會分一顆糖給她的事情，大野分神想。她的哥哥們要讓她走開，紀子那時候小得只會哭和叫，支開她以後，才能在他的嘴唇塗上口紅，讓他吻他們身上的每個地方。

　　「我想要……變得正常。」紀子自言自語道。她捏了捏自己手臂上的肉，悲傷地笑了起來。

　　大野替她打理衣裳。「我們不會有正常的一天的。」

　　紀子別過了頭，像要掩飾她的眼淚，走到隔壁去換掉禮服了。大野挨著扶手坐了下來，他把眼鏡拉近又拉遠，看地毯上的花放大又縮小，茫茫然中聽見了女人的尖叫聲，還以為是回憶裡的聲音，他的回憶裡總是充滿尖銳的哀號。

　　他走到隔壁房去。

　　紀子狼狽地趴在地上，胸前的蕾絲被撕裂開來，她的乳房不夠豐滿到能彈脫出來，袖子扯斷扔在地上，裙襬也破損不堪，大野花上數個月刺繡的部分都被扯壞了。

　　翔還在破壞她的婚紗。

　　「她沒有資格穿你的衣服！」

　　翔從她的肉體上把那層皮囊剝裂下來。紀子瘋女似地扭動手腳，讓大野想起小百合被他父親鞭笞的時候。他父親受不了自己的女兒不是個正常人，但那樣的美麗與瘋狂正是他和自己妹妹製造出來的。那是罪惡的啟示。

　　大野突然明白了那種心痛的感覺。

　　他親手締造出這樣的尤物，又必須親手懲罰他。

　　大野高高舉起手來，翔還不明白他要做什麼，只是跪坐在紀子的背上，天真地望著他，那是充滿期盼的、無瑕的眼神。

　　他第一次離開閣樓。

　　翔的臉被一個耳光搧歪了，重重跌在地上，再爬起來的時候，已然淌出了鼻血。

　　新鮮的血液滴在婚紗上，補救是很難了，大野朝他伸出手，想要把他攬進懷裡，安撫他，就像小百合每次對他做的──他姊姊從來沒打過他。她只會文靜地微笑，傻傻地笑，或是在父親的棍子底下四處奔竄，一路淒厲尖叫，像看到鬼影。

　　翔推開他的手，從那簇綾羅綢緞中搖搖晃晃站起身來，忙亂驚恐地奔出了家門，那個背影像極了小百合，瘋狂的、慘白的，打著赤腳，直跑向陰沉的天，無垠的荒蕪原野裡。

 

 

　　－上部完－

 

 


	2. 下部

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※和實際人物團體無關！  
> ※R18有  
> ※有關於亂倫的描寫  
> ※S還沒成年（大概17.18歲的S  
> ※除了S的部分以外，也有關於未成年性行為的描述  
> ※可能會有令人不舒服的描寫，一定一定要確定可以接受再往下閱讀

　　

　　冬季的豆大雨滴傾盆而下。

　　稀疏草皮被踩踏開來，葉片上覆蓋著扭曲的泥濘，幾個凹陷進去的腳印筆直向前延伸，消失在一片樹林之前。

　　大野聽見了嘔吐聲。

　　翔扶著樹幹，把胃裡的東西都吐個精光。

　　他發現大野就在樹林之外，又拔腿跑了起來，但從未離開過閣樓的身體一時無法承受這樣的大肆跑動，很快就慢了下來，不得已只好靠在一棵樹上，奄奄地喘氣。

　　大野緊追在他身後，臉色嫣紅，跑了一會兒就得停下來用走的。

 

　　大野想起幼年時曾經被告誡過的，他和小百合都不能和普通的孩子一樣到外面去玩。因為一旦玩得太開心了，很容易喘不過氣。小百合沒有節制，時常昏厥，家庭醫生和他父親說她只是低血壓，其實更可能是因為他們天生就有一些疾病。

　　翔顯然也有。他蒼白著臉，像冰涼的瓷雕，只有蓊動的鼻翼能勉強看出他還是個活物。翔的胃部仍然在絞痛，被突如其來的耳光打腫的臉頰微微發紅，他很沮喪。

　　大野用手掌完全地護住了他的臉頰。「我很抱歉，小翔，但是你毀了所有人的成果。」

　　「那麼你是打給他們看的嗎？」翔倔強地和他對視。

　　「我打你是因為你錯了。」

　　還有破壞了他和自己和解的儀式，大野沒說出後半句。

　　翔揉了一下眼睛。他沾滿泥濘的雙足相互踩踏，和大野的對峙還在持續中，地上這種奇怪的觸感讓他感到噁心，而且外面的空氣和他從窗戶呼吸到的不太一樣，他覺得它們太過冰冷、太過刺鼻了，好像整個肺都要被凍傷、被鑿穿似的，疼痛令人頭腦發昏。

　　「……我想見媽媽。」他最後只是拉過大野的袖口這麼說。

　　

　　翔的雙目隱隱發紅，活像被從水裡撈起來的兔子。大野把他手上拎著的室內便鞋套到翔的腳上，老實說他該拿雙戶外鞋的，但他來不及。

　　足上的污泥由內而外弄髒了那雙鞋子，翔內疚得哭了，那個時候他們已經來到了家族墓園。

　　大野撫摩他的頰側，把他的眼淚和雨水一起揩拭掉，讓他把手裡那束才剛採下來的小白花放到小百合墳前。

　　他們靜默地合掌。

　　「如果我媽媽還活著……她會愛我嗎？」翔轉過頭來問他。

　　大野望著剛被填回去沒過幾個月的土堆，他有些忐忑。「她會的。」

　　「在這個世界上我最喜歡她。」翔說。

　　他站起身來，走回大野張開的傘下，一下一下眨著濕潤的眼睛。

　　「我也是。」大野輕輕抱住了他外甥的肩膀，陷入無盡的憐愛。他的傷痛比海還要深沉，曾經是沒有去處的，無垠的悲傷。但現在不是了。

　　他們各自安靜了好一會兒，然後他聽見翔用非常細微的氣音說話。再見了，媽媽。他是那樣說的，就好像要踏上一段旅行之前的輕鬆告別。

　　「會不會其實我和她相處過，就不會這樣想了？像山田太太，她有時候就很煩。」

　　「小百合不會的。」                    

　　大野第一次發覺自己在離家後，可以這麼釋然地提起他姊姊的名字。他不明白為什麼，這裡站的分明是他姊姊不明就裡生下的孩子，和被指為犯人的他本身。

　　小百合、小百合、小百合。

　　他突然慶幸小百合留下了一個孩子叫他去愛。

　　可是他選擇了錯誤的做法。

　　在返回主屋的路上，大野暗自垂淚，他一次鼻子也沒吸，無論是誰來看，都會說那是很好看的哭相，但那一點都不重要。

　　那孩子就走在他身邊，對他內心的恐懼和罪惡感渾然不知，多麼像小百合，真希望他永恆如此。

　　那麼不如讓翔永遠待在閣樓裡，只屬於他，現在動手的話還來得及，把鑰匙拿回來，除了山田太太誰也不曉得這樁事，而山田太太是不會說出去的。

　　他可以說是因為要保護翔，不得不這麼做。但他……小百合……大野在心裡吶喊她的名字，方才感受到的一瞬慈悲，儼然成為凌遲他的利刃。

　　他要隱藏的究竟是自己罪惡的證據，還是對那個孩子的佔有欲？

　　今天的逃跑固然本來就沒有逃離的本意，大野用眼角餘光瞥視翔，但若是他有天要離開莊園，去到外面的世界，外面的世界！他對外面的世界也無法容忍，那是一片陌生、毒辣的叢林，他們踏上了，必定要枯萎。

　　在這座荒涼莊園裡野蠻滋長的愛情，別的地方都存活不了。

　　他感覺不安全。翔的一切都讓他感覺不安全。太像小百合、太年輕、太聰明、太天真、太習慣說愛他，一切的一切，凡是和他有關的，大野都不認為自己能牢牢握住，他臆想到了未來的失去，發覺自己竟然無法忍受。

　　他需要立即感受這孩子的體溫。

　　翔抱著大野的肩膀不停發抖，雨下得實在太大了。他睡衣的下襬被掀起來，大野冰冷的手心撫上他的腿側，勾住膝窩，一下子分開翔的雙腿，欺身向前，把他抵在樹上，性器找到了他身體的入口，就那樣一寸一寸地往裡面推進，直到齊根沒入。

　　完全結合在一起的時候，他們都不可置信地歎息了一聲。

　　「慢、慢一點……」翔懇求他，好讓下面那個乾澀的小穴適應突然插入的肉刃。

　　雨傘早在大野決定這麼做的時候就脫手了，雨滴打在內緣的黑色傘布上，翔打了個寒顫，他感覺埋在體內的東西開始進出了，從內部被狠狠佔有的感覺，酥酥麻麻奔流向他的指尖。

　　他抵擋不住快感，食髓知味的身體清楚知道大野能帶給他怎樣絕頂的快樂，他在大野的背上抓撓，纏在大野腰上的腿又使了一點力氣，可是也不能阻止他的後穴就這樣被蠻橫插入的硬物操開來。

　　雖然翔的那裡沒有潤滑又狹窄，夾得是有點太緊了，他強硬地抽插也只是讓自己發疼，大野仍然愛極了他能帶給他的溫暖感覺，在冷雨中尤其熱燙，他的感官全集中在他們相交的部位，並不能明白為什麼他們正在做這種事情。

　　「我、我快要看不見了……」翔突然驚慌地這麼說，他的視線偏低，鼻息微弱，大野的上唇還能感覺到，他是多麼吃力地想和他接吻，但很快就要昏厥過去了。

　　「你別再住閣樓了，好不好？」大野只是這麼問。他感覺要是遠離了幽閉的閣樓，他對翔的渴求就不會這麼強烈。

　　「不要……我不要、」

　　在那之前翔迎來了第一次高潮，他的精液從大野的腹上，混著雨水滴落草地裡，之後便毫不意外地昏迷過去。

　　但腸壁的蠕動在他昏迷以後仍然持續著，大野承接不住突然變得沉重的身體，但又因為他這種異常的、任其擺佈的姿態，精神上得到了刺激，順從於肉慾的推搡，半推半就地射精了。

 

　　翔醒來的時候雨已經停了，窗玻璃上有一些水珠，外面安靜無聲，天也亮了，他在床上伸展手腳，把他的熊摟進懷裡，再翻過身的時候發現他找不到小被子。

　　一大早他就感覺自己快要發瘋。

　　他翻出鑰匙，卻發現門沒鎖；直奔下樓，卻遍找不到大野。整棟房子裡沒半個人在，只有一些可怕的轟轟聲響從廚房和洗衣間傳來，他怕極了，感覺這個家遭到了無情的改造，他習以為常的那一家人不見了（即便他討厭他們），一堆傭人也消失了，他也變成了別的樣子，他還離開了閣樓，他失去冷眼旁觀的地位了。

　　「你在這裡。」大野抱著一籃濕衣服走過來，他剛才似乎正在講電話。

　　「我給你洗了被子，用洗衣機，你也來看看？很方便，連山田太太都喜歡。」

　　「你為什麼要這樣！這樣味道都沒了！」

　　翔氣到哭了出來，他自認很少哭，在閣樓上也沒什麼好哭的，無非是讀到了一個適合掉點眼淚的故事或怎麼的，但自從大野回來家裡，他就為他笑、為他哭、穿他做的衣服。他的世界繞著大野旋轉，但大野的世界還有別的東西，他不全然是他的，這件事情一點也不公平。

　　「可是很髒了。」大野愣愣地說。「裡面有塵蟎。」

　　翔衝著他喊。「……你把我給氣老了！」

　　那一定是山田太太最愛說的話，大野想。

　　「至少你下來了。待在閣樓裡對身體不好，你就是那樣才會昏倒。」

　　他從容地坐到桌邊，開始用起早餐。翔也走了過去，他發覺大野吃得很簡單，但只是看起來，因為這些東西都是以前從來沒出現過的，咖啡和奶油，新鮮果醬和才剛搾取的果汁，為了讓這些東西出現在桌子上，一定花了不少功夫。

　　他感覺大野一直努力地維持在國外的生活，對於這個家裡的一切擺出一種厭倦的姿態，雖然是高高在上的，但他一點也討厭不起來。

　　可若他就是這家裡令大野時常考慮汰舊換新的一部份呢？如果把他放逐在外面的荒原上（他不曉得這塊荒涼的地皮以外還有什麼），他一天也撐不過去，很快就要加入家族墓園的行列了，他母親身邊的一個小墓碑，上面會刻著大野替他取的名字。

　　想來想去，他連名字都是大野給的。

　　「你想說什麼？」大野問他。於是翔匆匆收回自己的視線。「沒什麼。」

　　他著手撕起吐司邊，全都放在盤子上，用餵鳥當藉口，來逃避吃這東西。

　　大野對管教他的外甥不感興趣，翔要怎麼吃吐司，他都沒意見。他擺出這麼大陣仗的早餐，唯一的目的就是讓翔自願離開閣樓，否則他根本也可能不吃這一餐。

　　「紀子後來呢？」翔略有愧疚地問他。

　　大野瞥了他一眼。「換穿白無垢？那沒什麼大不了的。」

　　「因為你可以用那些布料再做新的衣服？」

　　大野沒回答他，只是翻出素描本，筆尖在紙上戳了兩三下，翔知道他工作時需要眼鏡，現在手邊沒有眼鏡，很可能根本沒有要開始工作，而只是要讓他走開的暗示。他轉動眼睛，得出了這樣的結論。

　　翔起身把最後一口橙汁喝進肚子裡，抱著那個裝衣服的簍子往後陽台走去，一個吱吱作響的燈泡照亮陽台剝落的牆面，投落冷酷的燈光。

　　翔動了動手指，感覺光線在他的手指上翻覆開來──這莊園裡手動的一顆太陽──他察覺到自己想法的好笑，把燈給關上了。

　　

　　從那個間接被迫離開閣樓的早晨之後，翔開始了自己在主屋裡的探險，他的視野一直都看不見一樓，所以他尤其熱衷於探索一樓，但也僅只於此，他很快就感到索然無味了，又回他的閣樓去。

　　「你打算拿那孩子怎麼辦？」山田太太問。「他最麻煩的是沒有個身分。」

　　「別管他。」大野說。

　　沒有個身分，指的應該是戶口什麼的，但他在想山田太太是不是話中有話。

　　某些時候大野尤其忌憚這個女人的敏銳，十有八九山田太太已經知道他和翔的那點事情，因為他從來不曾神經兮兮地清除他們留下來的那些蛛絲馬跡，他們就是一個沉溺於新鮮性事的少年，和另一個被肉慾控制的三十代出頭男人，天天關在閣樓裡不聲不響製造一堆弄髒的床被。

　　「好吧。」她用鼻子嘆氣。「至少你願意想想工作室的事情了，我聽見你和人通電話，店要開在哪裡？」

　　「妳和我來嗎？」大野倒是不甚關心地點的事。「……裁縫是妳教給我的。」

　　「那得要那孩子的去處有著落以後。」

　　「或許我給他一筆錢打發他去過自己的生活。」大野隨口說說。

　　他暫時放下手上的雪紡，打版的工作才進行到一半，人台上還看不出個樣子，用大頭針釘著的手稿上，畫著一件紅色的洋裝。

　　「現在不流行這種曲線了。」

　　山田太太的目光畫上順著細長的模特兒掃視下來，看起來像是三十年前的時裝，一切都太鬆垮了，好像西方女人才剛脫離馬甲的桎梏似的那樣過度寬鬆，時下豐滿如花冠的裙擺，柳條一般細膩的纖腰，都沒有出現在大野的設計裡。

　　大野用手指掂起那張紙。

　　「我還要做點刺繡。」他的筆從下往上，在衣服的背後拉出一條脊梁。「花很多時間做。」

 

　　翔連續幾日都像是鬼魅一般，在家裡歇斯底里地晃蕩。大野這段時間都只送飯上來，又匆忙離開，他感覺自己漸漸不被大野需要，很可能哪天會被拋棄在莊園的某處。（到時候他走不走得回來？）

　　又來了。

　　翔瞇起眼睛，從外面射入閣樓的光線是那麼刺眼，打擾了他不分晝夜，只以三餐計時的生活規律。大野點亮了閣樓的燈，他的腳步急促又興奮，翔不曉得是什麼原因。

　　他被大野拉起來量身的時候，手裡還抓著熊。衣服一件一件被褪去，皮膚因為接觸到冬天的冷空氣起了好多雞皮疙瘩，他不想讓大野看見。

　　「你又長高了一點。」大野說。

　　「不好嗎？」

　　「沒有不好。」大野輕描淡寫又說。「很快就到了該離家的年紀了。」

　　他話說完以後，即刻觀察翔的反應。

　　翔聞言繃緊了身體，讓皮尺上的數字一度歪斜。他果然要被大野掃地出門了，他做錯了什麼？他每天給他洗衣服、給他削蘋果削馬鈴薯，現在卻遭到這種對待。

　　「我、我不想走。」

　　大野正在測量他的頸圍，聽見這個回答就有了一點晦澀不明的微笑。

　　皮尺鬆鬆地圈住了翔的脖子，像要豢養高貴的寵物，大野的吐息應該很接近他，但他卻一點也感覺不到呼吸的溫度，才剛被晚餐填滿的胃有種要沉沒的錯覺。

　　「你就是這樣對待你的衣架的嗎？」

　　翔把自己的身分定位在衣架，真是一件莫名其妙的事情。大野順手把量身的結果壓在玻璃花瓶底下，瓶裡只有一朵黏著幾片葉子的白色山茶，花瓣層層疊疊，看不見內心。

　　他脫下鞋子，將赤裸的翔帶到床上。

　　「那些是戀人，不是衣架。」他說。「她們占用我的情感和時間。」

　　翔很快就爬到他的身上，俯下身來啄吻他，他保證他會當個好衣架，不占用他的情感，也不占用他的時間，像空氣一樣讓他察覺不了，該消失的時候就自己消失。

　　只要他答應絕不趕走他，絕不。

　　「別那麼做，我答應你。」他永遠都答應他這個請求。

　　大野撫愛他的腰際，流連於少年可愛的線條。

　　翔等得太久了。他跪在大野的兩腿之間，用牙齒叼住了大野的拉鍊。

　　他從哪裡學來這種事情的，大野也沒空去想了，才剛洗完澡的身體又沁出一層薄汗，性器被包裹在溫暖的口腔中，他懷疑翔是想要虐待他，施以一點無傷大雅的報復，要是他不夠信賴他，他是一點也不敢讓這個小傢伙含住他最脆弱的地方。

　　翔顯然都是看著學來的，他的技巧就是折磨本身，頭腦簡單的牙齒（咬他、咬他）和深邃複雜的視線對比之下讓大野更為亢奮了。他擅長在疼痛中尋找快感（被迫、被迫），為了之後可以得到的溫柔安慰，一切都值得。

　　「嗯、啊、快吐出來……」

　　大野懇求他的外甥。敏感的龜頭似乎抵到了喉嚨的前端，他看見翔也冒出了眼淚，嘴唇噘起來，是個生手，大概也不懂得嚥精，後來趕在他射精之前釋放他了。

　　精液噴濺在翔的鎖骨附近，像珍珠項鍊一樣，大野給他擦拭乾淨，有種在呵護鍾愛藝術品的感覺。

　　這個晚上他從後面進入翔的身體裡，翔的雙腿併攏，抱怨這樣只能維持同樣的側躺姿勢睡覺．而不抗議他打算把陰莖整晚都直挺挺地插在他濕潤小洞裡面的意圖。

　　翔豐潤的臀肉狡猾地讓他們之間拉出一小段距離，但只要大野撥開他的臀瓣，他就沒法子了，只能隨著身後人的頂弄斷斷續續發出一些呻吟，他們都愛好乾淨，所以記得把從前面流出來的精液和水都用手帕接住了，整晚又睡又醒，被子裡相交的肉體一蹋糊塗，閣樓裡只有嘖嘖水聲不斷。

　　倒也不是那麼響。總之翔雙腿之間可以被稱之為溫柔鄉的那個地方，整晚整晚的，溼答答地呵護著他的肉棒。

　　大野被晨曦煩人的光亮弄醒時，身上那親切的負重感，讓他放棄了想起身把窗簾拉起來的念頭。翔依然在他身邊安睡著，不時因為他故意施加的抽弄扯動內壁而微微蹙眉，始終沒有真正醒來，只是發出一些虛弱的呻吟聲，又把腿纏上他的腰，在睡夢中索求更多的「舒服」。

　　和性慾比起來更眷戀睡眠，讓他尤為孩子氣了。

　　

　　「小笠原夫人，請進、請進。」

　　山田太太晨起就換上她最好的一件衣裳，大野和她說過沒必要那樣，但她怎能如此，她沒想到過會在這個地方接待一位外交官夫人──追隨著大野的裙子回到日本來，她心臟都快要停了。

　　「哪裡都找不到你，還以為你蒸發了。」她和大野用吻面禮打招呼。

　　「有點私事，回來這裡。」他說。

　　「不回去了？」她問。

　　大野只是笑，沒回答她，帶她走進屋子裡。

　　山田太太給小笠原夫人量身，從這位客戶和大野親密如多年好友的閒談之中，她得知大野還給葛麗絲凱莉做過一件雞尾酒洋裝，那實在太美、太美了，當然，小笠原夫人又補充道，那位本身就是個大美人。

　　「女人都想溺斃在他的裙子裡。」她對著山田太太說。山田太太只是笑笑，忙著量她的臂圍。

　　大野也笑。「可是您看……我做不出那麼多裙子。」

　　「胡說，我知道你要在銀座開間工作室，我只是等不及了，想快點來找你做衣服。」

　　大野撐著頭看她。小笠原夫人站在鏡子前面，她的目光被鏡中的自己緊緊吸住。大野又走到她背後去，她緊張得臉紅了。總是這樣子的……訂做衣服，哪裡不好的都得暴露出來。

　　「好像瘦了點，要做些修改。」

　　大野回去他的椅子上，往客戶名冊附加註記。

　　小笠原夫人聞言率直地笑了出來，摸上自己的腰部，在膚色的連身內衣之上又掐又捏的。

　　「是瘦了點。」她把大野的話誤以為是誇讚了。「再瘦點就更好囉，要給自己吃得差一點。」

 

　　大野的鋼筆在紙上停了好一會兒，他在思考如何讓小笠原夫人瘦骨嶙峋的肩頭顯得豐碩迷人的方法。翔坐在他的對面，不時就抬起眼睛盯著他看，手上拿著一本封面樸素的故事書，只要仔細觀察一陣子，就能發現他根本沒有翻頁的意思。

　　「和我到工作間去一趟。」大野合上素寫本，他的額髮被微微地吹了起來，翔發出一個含糊的「啊」，跟在他後面起身了。

　　他們穿越一排分站兩邊正在忙碌的匠師，她們一應穿著白色外掛，頭髮梳整得一絲不苟，轉過身來和大野問好。大野走得很快，翔為了跟上他，只來得及瞥見一部份服裝被縫製出來的場景，幾個立著的人台貼滿了線條，薄薄的桌子是搭起來的，上面鋪一層半透明的紙，一有人做點什麼，就發出嘩啦嘩啦的聲音。

　　大野闔上了內室的門，這間房裡的擺設和外面大致相同，人台、桌子、一些被裁出形狀的牛皮紙，還有一捆一綑被堆在角落，仔細收藏起來的布料。

　　他把人台上用雪紡做出來的雛型抓拉起來，放到翔的身上，那顯然是一件女裝，翔扁了扁嘴，大野伸手把鏡子上的燈打開，他覺得自己看起來衣不蔽體，透明兮兮的。手都不知道該放哪裡，感覺一動衣服就要解體。

　　「這是我讀書時，某次在米蘭的拍賣會上買到的布料。」

　　大野抱著一匹布過來，在桌上攤開，它被仔細地包裹著，和其他擺在邊上的布比起來，形狀不太完整。

　　「為了這匹布差點在路上被炸死了。」大野又說。

　　那真是太不可思議。翔首先注意到的是這匹絲綢的紅色，是毫無保留的紅，巴不得眾人直視它那樣的，發光發熱的紅。隨著視角的移動，布上還出現了奇妙的波紋。

　　「莫列波紋。」大野用手抬起這塊絲綢。「這是有點年紀的布了。」

　　翔緊張地吸了一口氣，伸長脖子，讓大野拿著那塊布在他身上比劃。

　　「你要用上它？」

　　「當然。我要給你做衣服，我說過的。」大野想了想又說。「雖然你大概沒有機會穿它。」

　　他挪挪翔胸前那塊平緩的部分，他連胸部都沒給翔做出來，通常他擁有雕塑所有客戶身材的權力──而她們也都非常滿意。

　　現在他面前這具少年的軀體被包裹在女裝裡面，腰圍還比小笠原夫人小上幾吋，他覺得翔多少有點發育不良。

　　大野靠在椅子的扶手上，扶著臉頰審視他，親密地朝他伸出手來。

　　「再讓我看清楚一點。」

　　他和大野所有的客戶一樣都無從拒絕，極度渴望被這個男人支配。

 

　　翔再一次踏進那間房間時，衣服已經做好了。通常這種時候所有參與的匠師都會待在旁邊，就像紀子試穿婚紗一樣。但這次只有他和大野兩個人，大野親自為他著裝。

　　「我覺得你會適合的。」大野的雙手在衣料之間翻動，他太期待這件衣裳會是什麼樣子了，於是幾乎冷靜不下來，一切都要由他親手完成。

　　他細微的呼吸打在翔的頸子上，翔縮了縮脖子。大野發現和他預料的一樣，紅色通常會襯得人皮膚慘青，但在翔的身上似乎就不存在這種問題。

　　「我覺得衣服很癢。」

　　翔在鏡子前聳聳肩膀，他一眼就看到自己的鎖骨，裸露出來的肩頸圓潤漂亮……他不曉得，他沒見過這樣的自己，有一瞬間他在鏡子前迷失了方向。他看看大野繪製的手稿，又看看自己……他不曉得。

　　他害怕自己不能永遠穿大野的衣服，他總會長大的。

　　「這上面畫的人腰好細、腿好長，根本不可能有人長成這樣。」

　　「那只是打個草稿。」

　　「你的衣服也是自己做的嗎？」翔問。

　　「當然不，我做女裝。」

　　大野以為翔這樣問是對他做的事情有點興趣，但翔只是別過頭去，在鏡子裡鏡子外，都不肯和他對視了。

　　「反正我……我不喜歡這件，我又不可能常穿它，你看，手都伸不直。」翔撓撓自己的脖子，指甲刮出一道道紅痕。

　　「我覺得這些東西都一樣……我真的很癢。」

　　他缺乏耐心地動來動去，故意這樣說，一下扯扯那裡，一下拉拉這裡，最後只是問大野：「可以脫掉了嗎？」好像他一點都不滿意似的。

 

　　大野好一陣子不吸菸了，突然想抽上一會兒的時候，竟然找不到半根。

　　翔帶給他的挫折感正在雨中醞釀得愈來愈盛大。

　　他獨坐在窗邊，看外面零零落落下起冬雨，室內燃著壁爐固然是不太冷──翔趴在他的膝蓋上昏昏欲睡。

　　年輕人豐腴的臉頰肉擠出一團，火光中的五官漂亮深遂，他一下一下往大野的腿上蹭自己的臉，像一頭溫和的，等待愛撫的牝鹿。

　　壁爐裡的木頭燒得劈啪作響。

　　「我們上樓去嗎？」翔睜開睏倦的眼睛問他。

　　「上來。」大野說。「上來我腿上。」

　　他想要仔細地端詳這個少年。而翔只顧著拉開大野的拉鏈，他首先舔濕手指，在大野的上身撫摸，毫不感到羞恥地要索求性愛。他隔著襯衫刺激大野的胸膛，雙腿踩在地上緩緩擺動下身，朝身下的男人投送秋波。

　　「你為什麼總是穿得這麼正式。」翔戳弄他的腹部，觀察他肌肉的收縮。「是不是害怕被看見？」

　　大野不予回答。

　　翔感覺自己猜對了，他把大野的手拉到自己性器上，應該可以要點獎勵。「快摸摸我。」他說。「看看你做的。」

　　大野溫順地搓揉起翔還被內褲包裹著的陰莖，蕈狀的前端隔著內褲也能看出形狀，他後來只撫弄翔下面的小球，用手掌心呵護起來，細細地揉捏，好像要把那東西推回身體裡一樣，翔對任何的刺激都敏感，現在把臉埋到他的胸前低喘，大野想，在閣樓裡那麼長的一段時間，他早就學會和自己玩耍的方法了。

　　他褪下翔的內褲。

　　翔的陰莖上有道細小的疤痕，正是在他的意思下製造出來的。

　　「你恨我嗎？」

　　他的手指摸遍翔的性器，最後停留在相接的大腿根部。那裡的皮膚實在太過細嫩、太無知、太令人氣惱了，對他此刻受傷的內在絲毫未察。

　　只一股腦說癢，吵著要脫掉衣服的這個孩子，到底是哪裡來的惡魔爪牙，簡直以折磨他為樂。

　　翔搖搖頭。「不恨。」他感覺那是一個儀式。他修剪他，他被修剪，他漸漸接近大野狂熱愛戀的形象，也接近他摯愛的母親，他曾經因為大野這麼明顯的意圖而感到憤怒，但如今想來，沒有什麼比這樣更幸福了。

　　「如果小百合還在，你會和她做這種事情嗎？」

　　「不會。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「我喜歡她像個母親一樣愛我。」

　　「那我呢？」翔哼哼地笑。「你喜歡我像個下流婊子勾引自己舅舅。」

　　智緩緩地說：「我覺得我是愛你。」

　　翔不由得暗自嚇了一大跳，這個發現既是他期待的，也是他害怕的。

　　「證明給我看。」他急切地要求大野。「做你想做的。」他有點瘋狂了。「渴望我。」

　　大野自問，難道他還不夠渴望他？難道他現在把胯間的肉棒往他身體裡深深插入的那麼一下，不足以讓他發現自己和小百合的不同？

　　翔仰起臉來，紅潤的舌尖舔舔嘴唇，他又餓了，穴口被撐開，正慢慢地被侵入的外物填滿，停留在他體內的男根溫熱且硬，每一下都操在他的前列腺上，讓他前面一蹋糊塗直流水，可是還不夠，他想要更多，他貪婪地靠在大野的肩膀上，用被性交滋潤的沙啞嗓音不住呻吟。

　　大野抱住他的腰站起身來，他們相連在一起，身體上下晃動，每一次摩擦引起的快感，都讓他夾緊雙腿斷斷續續射精，他早就不能滿足於單純刺激性器的快感，對高潮強烈的留戀和需求已經讓他希望自己無時無刻都被塞得滿滿。

　　大野在他的深處緩慢進出，大概拖出了一點裡頭的黏膜，他要被幹到外翻了，翔的耳廓真正紅了起來，他仰躺在沙發上，懸掛著的枝型吊燈些微反射出他們交疊的身影。

　　「不要、不要離開我。」大野壓將上來，突然脆弱無助地懇求他。

　　「我只剩下你了。不要拋棄我，我求你。」

　　他做著這段告解的時候，差點順不過氣來。眼前一片模糊，不知道是因為高潮要到了，還是他的毛病要發作了，智感覺心臟被揪得緊緊，一想到翔哪天就要離他而去，他就不能忍受，幾乎崩潰。

　　「我不喜歡你的裙子，你心裡受了傷，對嗎？」翔捧著他的臉吻他。

　　大野點點頭，無聲地落淚了。

　　翔閉起眼睛，貼著他的臉頰，在他耳邊問：「在紀子之前，都是你在承受那些事情，是嗎？」

　　大野又點了點頭，他哭出聲音來。

　　「他們什麼時候對小百合出手的？裡面有個人是我的生父？」

　　大野緊張地抱住翔的後背。「你要做什麼？」

　　翔撐起身體，又是一次激烈的起降，大野性器的竿部完全抽離以後，又隨即被他的肉穴吞吃進去。他絕望地擺動臀部，發出規律的、肉體相撞的沉悶聲響。

　　一塊枕頭蓋上了大野的臉，黑暗與性愛的鹹澀氣息讓大野喘不過氣又無法反抗，他的身體不住痙攣，於是翔很快就放過了他。

　　「像這樣。」翔反手抹掉自己臉上的淚水和汗液。「就像這樣。和你練習過這麼多次了，我殺他們，不會失敗。」

　　大野聽見這番話，又驚愕又難過。

　　「不要……不要復仇，我求你把這些都忘掉……」

　　他使勁地抽動性器，想從翔的嘴裡榨取一個承諾，翔被他撞得一顛一顛，身體不停顫抖，壁肉蠕動起來，腿又被分得更開，黏滑的精液腸液混和物不時從穴口滲漏出來，但他沒把大野的話聽進去，只是被動地蜷曲著身體，待在大野嚴密的懷抱中。

　　大野射精以後又停留了一會兒，翔始終望著他。

　　「我的人生到目前為止都是一片空白。」翔說。「反正我沒有過去，也沒有未來。」

　　「你還年輕，別這麼說。」大野因為他的話渾身戰慄。

　　「……我已經，不可能再長大了。」翔用稚嫩的、孩子氣的聲音說。「我就是知道。」

　　他倚靠在大野的身邊，肉嘟嘟的嘴唇貼上大野的胳膊，左右磨蹭，呼呼吐著溫熱的氣息。

　　大野注意到的時候，他已經睡著了。

 

　　為了讓翔打消那個念頭，大野很快下了搬離莊園的決心，並且無論如何也要把翔帶離那裡。他曾經有過一輩子在這裡腐朽的打算，但他決定放棄。

　　山田先生開車來載他們，見到翔的時候沒怎麼驚訝。

　　翔笨拙地和大野一起把行李放進山田先生的後車廂，他的雙眼紅腫，像哭了一個星期都沒停過，在凜冽的冬風中，翔把臉探出車窗外，又悄悄地流眼淚了。

　　莊園在後車窗愈縮愈小，最後再也看不到一點影子。

 

　　到了東京以後翔的心情暫時轉好了一會兒，似乎有把莊園的事情拋諸腦後的趨勢。

　　大野和他在工作室樓上的房間住下，家具都是新的，滿屋子的裝潢氣味。偶爾大野會帶他下去用附近酒店裡的晚餐，其餘的時間大野很忙，給他餐券或錢讓他自己解決，但又擔心得不行，飯點前後兩個小時之內必定打電話進房間查勤。

　　只要翔對東京的新鮮感還在保存期限之內，大野每天就可以享有回房間後加緊腳步工作的安靜時刻，當他們都洗完澡以後，翔會遵照他的吩咐，把房間的窗簾緊緊拉起，然後他們做愛，入睡，直到早晨，再洗一次澡。

　　「這裡的車子太吵了。」幾天以後翔向他抱怨道。「人也是，我快發瘋了。」

　　翔在床上翻動身體，坐在床緣的大野也跟著起起伏伏。他把這些都歸類在翔的任性裡。

　　「忍著點。」大野頭也不抬地忙於刺繡，只建議他去買個耳塞。過沒多久，他聽見翔穿上鞋子，走到門邊，但又折回來了。

　　「你這個綁架犯！綁架犯！綁架犯！」

　　翔在他背後用枕頭扔他。所有的枕頭都被丟光，還打碎了一個玻璃杯，大野被他逼得只好下樓去。翔趴在窗櫺上哭泣，直到他聽不見大野走下樓梯的腳步聲，他才出了趟門，去買耳塞了。

 

　　翔在傍晚的時候到樓下去。

　　之前來過的小笠原夫人過來試裝，正在更衣間裡換穿衣服。他安靜地在大野旁邊坐下來，大野低著頭在看自己的手，問起他有沒有吃飯。

　　「吃飽了。」翔悶悶地回他。拿過擺在桌子上的VOUGE擋住自己的半張臉。攤開以後視線就在他看不明白的外文和圖片之間遊走。

　　小笠原夫人出來了，她走得很慢，期待大野的肯定，像在期待愛人的青睞。

　　靛藍色的裙裝，盆領子，裙襬柔美下收，優雅地聚攏在膝蓋附近。她情不自禁在鏡子前面左右轉動身體，大野有點累了，還是起身看看她，讓她走一走。

　　翔從雜誌裡抬起眼睛。方才這還是個竹竿一樣的女人，看起來也有點憔悴，現在她容光煥發，誠摯地誇讚起大野是多麼了解她的人，當然了，他了解她的體型，負責把他的客戶裝扮得美艷動人。

　　翔望著大野和他的客戶，他又開始胃痛了，那是一種強烈的下沉感。

　　他想要站在鏡子面前，讓大野打量他、端詳他。他的手指在書頁邊緣刮弄，嫉妒心膨脹開來。

　　「我想穿你的衣服。」他拉住正要送客的大野。「讓我穿你做的衣服。」

　　「……我知道你會回心轉意的。」大野吻吻他。

 

　　大野為他做的首先是那件紅色洋裝，然後還有一個系列整整那麼多件。他幾乎是瘋狂地渴望由自己套上大野的傑作，對其他展示大野作品的模特，他也能心有不甘。

　　大野走了過來，穿越正忙著梳妝的人，催促再催促，他顯然忍不住一路校正她們歪斜的衣裳，耽擱了些時，漂亮的手指才撫上翔裙裝後邊的那條直直細線。

　　「我自己繡上去的。」他眷戀地說。翔注意到上一次試裝還沒有這一條黑色細線。

　　「這是什麼？」

　　大野笑而不答。拿過擺在一邊的紅色唇膏，仔細替他描摹唇形。翔聞見了化妝品的香氣，他微微噘起嘴唇，大野的指腹在他唇邊抹了一下。

　　「好了，你不需要濃妝。」他大功告成，又轉頭要求所有人加緊腳步。

　　模特一個接一個走下樓梯，一樓是個什麼也沒有的地方，為了展示大野的作品，在狹窄的走道邊擺上了左右兩排椅子，也不過就這樣了，坐無虛席。原本一樓應該要是店面，翔一直這麼想像，但他後來才明白，大野只為他熟悉的客人，以及客人為他帶來的客人們訂製衣裳。

　　他們自願活在一個狹窄的、舒適的世界，像這裡的三樓，一個閣樓，他們的房間。

　　翔踏著跟鞋走到了門口，大野輕輕攬住在他面前的紅色細腰，他後來還是選擇縮小了腰部，現在那裡確實是不盈一握的纖細腰肢。

　　他想看見翔為了把自己塞進衣服裡，露出呼吸不到空氣的痛苦表情。脹紅的臉頰和不住落下的淚珠，因為疼痛而微微痙攣的身體，求他放鬆，求他收緊，太可憐、太動人了。

　　翔享受大野對他的任何修剪。

　　他垂下眼睛，用自己搽得飽滿紅潤的嘴唇，吻上大野貼在牆邊的手稿，在上面留下他的唇印，毀掉了一張標示進度的手稿。

　　大野束緊了他的腰，大概打算讓他窒息。「別鬧。」

　　「她們都只用下半身在走路。」翔小聲發起牢騷。「我做不到。」

　　「走你想走的樣子就好。」

　　翔在大野雙手的餘溫中暈乎乎走出房間。他接過遞上來的數字牌子，沿著樓梯迴轉走下。

　　大野從樓中樓側身出來悄悄向下望。翔瞥見他擔憂的模樣，摸了摸帽子的邊緣，心裡很是愉快。

　　他感覺背上那條細線──大野用他被剪下來的頭髮刺繡出來的細線，充滿了大野對他無盡的迷戀，已然牢固地成為他新的脊梁。

 

 

 

　　－下部完－

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在考慮情節的時候問了舍妹：你覺得用頭髮刺繡怎麼樣？  
> 舍妹：？？？有點噁心。  
> 我：嗯嗯嗯這種效果就對了！
> 
> 其實之所以會有這個想法是之前修日本史的時候，某節課裡提到北條政子，在說啥大部分都忘記了（靠  
> 我只記得她落髮出家後用自己的頭髮刺繡佛像菩薩頂禮膜拜，然後用頭髮繡的還不會褪色等等  
> 總之當下是非常驚訝的（竟然用頭髮！  
> 只能說真的是需要投入大量恆心毅力才能做到的事情呢！


End file.
